


Sail away with me

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: With a free day and nothing to do, Ethan decided to surprise her





	Sail away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
I had an idea for a romantic boat ride for my favorite couple but… it went in the other direction pretty quick :D So yeah, NSFW, just throwing the disclaimer out there for you all.  
Enjoy! <3

Claire never thought she would be in a relationship in a secret. Usually being an open person meant that she talked about her relationships with her friends. Now she wasn’t able to do that, because her man just so happened to be her boss.

Ethan Ramsey.

The very same man that made her fall in love with medicine and helped her push through med school, inspired her to not give up, was now her boyfriend.

And oh, what a boyfriend he was.

Despite having to date in secret, they didn’t shy away from dates in public, choosing spots that are not well known to avoid being recognized by anyone.

Most of the time they spent their time together in his apartment, from simply being by one another to intense moments of passion.

For their dates in the outside world, they took turns taking the other one to their favorite places and to do their favorite activities.

Claire woke up in her bed and stretched, bathing in the sunlight coming through the window. She finally had a day off and planned to make the most of it, having the apartment all to herself due to her friends being on a hiking trip.

Her phone began ringing just as she was about to get out of the shower, her hair in a bun, a towel around her body. She answered the phone quickly but before she could say anything, the person calling said.

“Open the door. And do it quickly.”

Without thinking she ran to the door and opened them, not knowing who to expect.

“While I _definitely_ appreciate your outfit, I’d like to think you dress like this _only for me_…” Ethan mused, a smirk on his handsome face. She bit her lip, pulling him inside.

“You seemed urgent, I didn’t know what was going on, just got out of the shower.” Closing the door behind them she guided him towards her room. “So, what are you doing here this fine day?”

She took the opportunity to take a look at his appearance. He had a pair of dark jeans with a light blue shirt, two buttons undone, sleeves rolled up, sunglasses that were previously on his nose were now laying on her dresser. His hair was swept to the back, probably by the wind.

“I’m here because I am taking you out. It’s my turn.” He came closer to her, his one arm around her and fingers of the other on the edge of the top of her towel. A shiver run down her back, a soft moan escaping her lips. “Although... I think you should change your clothes. While I _love_ your choice, I don’t think other people would appreciate it.” he teased her, kissing her cheek and her lips softly.

She went to the bathroom to get dressed. It was a little cold that day, as per usual in Boston, so she chose jeans and a soft and loose sweater in beige color, letting her hair down.

Ethan was sitting on her bed when she came out of the bathroom, his eyes slowly moving from her feet to her face.

“My oh my, if you don’t look great.” He stood up and approached her, pulling her hand to his lips to kiss it. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, come on.” She tugged on his hand impatiently and dragged him out the door.

He opened the door of his car for her and once they were both settled, he moved the car towards their date destination.

His hand found its way to her knee, rubbing it and squeezing it from time to time.

“So where are we going?” she asked, impatient and curious.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh come on, seriously?”

“I’m not telling you anything. You’ll see it for yourself soon.” He kept his eyes on the road ahead of them but smiled to himself.

They parked the car and got out, linking their hands together. Ethan steered them towards the docks, looking at her from time to time to gauge her reactions, to see the moment that she realizes they’re about to make one of her dreams come true.

On multiple occasions she mentioned to him how she’d love to go on a boat one day and learn how to sail. It just so happened that her boyfriends owned a boat. And could sail. A plan was already forming in his head, waiting for a free day to take her on a cruise.

The moment she saw realized they were heading towards a rather large boat, her face lit up, her grip on his hand tightened as she stopped moving, frozen in place for a moment.

“We’re going on a cruise?” she asked, unable to contain her excitement.

“My woman wanted to sail. So we’re going to sail.” He brought her closer to him and kissed her lips, laughing at her happiness.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” she let him lead her towards the boat and she was about to get on when he swept her off her feet, gathering her in his arms and carrying her, setting her down on the deck.

Ethan got the boat ready and running, going further and further towards the open water. Claire was sitting on the bench behind him, watching the muscles on his back move with every turn of the steering wheel. She was so distracted that she failed to notice him turn around and look at her, amusement on his face.

“Enjoying the view?” teasing was one of the things he liked to do. And he was a master at his craft.

“Very much, Doctor.” She looked him straight in the eye and licked her lips, flustering him on purpose.

It took him a second to compose himself, but after a moment he asked.

“Would you like to try steering it?” her eyes sparkled with excitement as she shot up from her seat and stood by him.

“Okay, what do I do?”

“Keep the same direction as it is now and watch out for anything unexpected, I’ll be right back.” He kissed her head and left her alone, going below the deck for a moment.

She gripped the wheel and kept it in the same position as he left it.

A few minutes later she heard his steps coming back and the next thing she knew, there was a pair of strong arms around her, pressing her gently to the wheel.

Ethan moved her hair from her shoulder and leaned down, kissing down her neck slowly, rubbing his nose on her skin from time to time.

“What were you doing under there?” she asked, slightly breathless from his ministrations.

“I was checking if everything was running smoothly.” He said between his kisses, his hands moving down her sides slowly.

They sailed for a few minutes in almost complete silence, save for a few quiet moans she let out caused by his teasing.

“Actually, I lied.”

“Huh?” she was confused, her mind hazy.

“I wasn’t making sure everything was running smoothly. I did that before I picked you up today.”

“So what _were_ you doing?”

“I was looking at you from behind. Observing how your body moves when you work.” His hands stopped at her hips, pushing her back against him, groaning quietly right into her ear. He then moved one of his hands towards the front of her body, running it up and down from her neck to her thighs, teasing her mercilessly.

“So you were checking me out?” her laugh was much softer than usual.

“If you’re still able to talk despite my actions, then I must be doing my job wrong.” He grabbed her earlobe with his teeth, tugging on it, then moving back down her neck and further down her shoulder, arm, until he reached her hand and kissed it tenderly.

“Oh trust me, you are doing great, amazing even. I’m just a little… _hard to please_.” Claire turned around in his arms and spoke up, their eyes meeting. He saw a playful sparkle in there, teasing him.

“I _love_ a challenge.” He whispered, connecting their lips, not for as long as he wanted, but their current position and the fact that they were steering a boat made it impossible for them to take things further.

Once the boat reached a stable place, he turned off the engine and let the boat float peacefully.

Claire turned towards him, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“What do we do now, Capitan?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

“Well, we have some time… we can dance, we can eat, we can watch the horizon…” he listed a few things, giving her options.

“Do you have some music? I’m down for some dancing.” She watched as he went towards the side of the stairs leading under the deck, pressed a couple of things and suddenly a soft melody filled the air.

Ethan made his way back to her and took her hand in his, spinning her towards him. They were standing face to face now, one of her hands in his, his other hand on her waist as he guided them slowly across the deck, swaying to the music, humming along with his mouth next to her ear.

“Ethan…”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you. Today is just… perfect.” She sighted, leaning into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not over yet.”

They danced for a long while, song after song, enjoying the company of each other.

Then, a very sensual song came on. His hands pressed her against his body harder. She leaned back to see his face and as soon as she did, he kissed her, biting sucking her lower lip. Claire moaned, a soft sound in the back of her throat.

“Claire…” he sounded desperate, his kisses grew hungrier with every second passing. He gathered her in his arms and laid her down gently on the wooden floor, never breaking away from her. She moved her fingers towards the buttons of his shirt, undoing them swiftly and exposing his chest, running her hands all over him, drawing out a low groan from him. Claire used her position to pull him further down towards her, resulting in their hips connecting roughly.

He helped her out with her sweater, kissing her bare shoulders and down her chest, his hands reaching down to her legs wrapped around him, pulling her even closer than he thought was possible.

Piece by piece, they discarded their clothing, exposing themselves to one another like they’ve done countless of times before. Their hands began wandering across each other’s bodies, trailing paths of fire on all the skin they could reach, igniting the passion, making them both impatient.

Claire kissed his lips softly and gently, bringing him closer to her, connecting their bodies. Ethan let out a strangled moan, trying not to be too loud in case some other boat was nearby.

Claire was not having it, though. He made her loud on way too many occasions, now was her turn.

She turned them around, moving on top of him and pressing her hips down to his, hard, her hands pinning his to the ground. She was moving faster and faster, driving him towards insanity.

After a few minutes of pure, sweet torture he finally broke, a loud groan escaping him, his head rolling to the side. He felt her hair on the naked skin of his chest and neck as she leaned forwards to whisper in his ear.

“_Hey, handsome, eyes on me.” _Her breath was hot in contrast to the chilly air around them, goosebumps forming on his skin.

Their eyes locked and she picked up her pace, finally letting go of his hands, allowing him to touch her, guide her. Once he started letting out those noises though, he couldn’t seem to keep his voice down, not caring anymore if anyone heard him.

Release was fast and hot and sweet, her toes curled, her nails scraping down his arms, her forehead against his. He had his hands flush against his back, pressing her closely to him, not letting her get away from him, crying out her name in ecstasy.

Ethan had his eyes closed, his head thrown back, resting on the floor. Claire reached upwards to guide his lips to hers in one final kiss, before they both stood up and helped each other put their clothes back on.

He took her hand in his, placing a tender kiss there before leading her under the deck to eat the food he prepared earlier.

After taking their time, enjoying their meal and company, he pulled out the blanket and took her back outside, laying the soft material on the wood and sitting down next to her. Their eyes looked out towards the horizon, the sun was slowly setting over the water. She felt him take a deep breath beside her, a soft sigh escaping him.

“What is it?” she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

“I was thinking… about how, for the first time in my life, I can say with absolute certainty that I am content with my life. _Happy. _And it’s all because of _you._” he moved to meet her eyes, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’m happy too, Ethan.” They both smiled and returned to their previous position, enjoying the last minutes of the light of the day.

They pointed the boat back towards the docks, standing by the wheel again, embraced and talking calmly.

He drove her home, leaving his car down the street to avoid being detected by her roommates.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” she teased him, hugging him one last time before making her way back home.

“I’m sure. I would rather they didn’t see me, no need to make things complicated at work for them. Goodnight, beautiful.” He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

“Goodnight, handsome. Don’t miss me too much.” She winked at him and made her way into her building. Ethan shook his head, laughing to himself and went back to his car.

Claire entered the apartment and found all of her roommates already there.

“Hi! How was the trip?” she asked, going to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

“It was fun, wish you went with us! What were you doing all day?” Sienna asked, looking at her friend.

“Oh, you know, out and about. I took a trip around the city.” She deflected the question as best as she could.

“Was the man we saw from the window your boyfriend? Why didn’t he come inside to say hi? We’d love to meet him!” Elijah said, big smile on his face. Meanwhile Claire froze for a second but tried not to let it show.

“He… is very secretive and a very private person, a little shy too.”

“That’s okay, Claire, all in its own time.” Sienna smiled and at that Claire went back to her room.

Once the door closed behind her she let out her breath that she didn’t even know she was holding, digging out her phone to text Ethan.

“_Thank you for today, I really needed it. I need you.”_

She got an answer almost immediately, as though he was waiting for her message.

“_No problem, darling, anytime. I need you too.”_


End file.
